My Heart at Its Limit
by xScarletEternity
Summary: It all started when a vicious locomotive incident occurred in the south, where the man she fell in love with was the mastermind himself. Hinamori Amu, a despised maiden, had been taken away by none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a criminal known by all eyes. As he holds her captive during his travels and robberies, what will become of the two? Amu x Ikuto. Some pairings later on.
1. Driving Tempo

**My Heart at Its Limit**

* * *

**Summary**: It all started when a vicious locomotive incident occurred in the south, where the man she fell in love with was the mastermind himself. Hinamori Amu, a despised maiden, had been taken away by none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a criminal known by all eyes. As he holds her captive during his travels, what will become of the two? Amu x Ikuto

Some pairings later on.

**Rating**: T may change into an M

? Chapters possible

* * *

My Heart at Its Limit

* * *

It was either that a mass murder occurred at the major stadiums or a natural disaster that devastated a big, bustling city like Seiyo. Each resident lived in fear of the outside world, shriveling in their homes and praying that they would live another day. Whether it was by a flood or by a gunshot on the routes to each city, they'd all die. But out of all of them, Seiyo was the most influenced and least favored as a living district.

And it was all thanks to their trains that were not as developed as others.

Seiyo's train station, full of propped steam locomotives, was always a target for robbers and criminal masterminds. When the station first welcomed the public, they made many minor mistakes such as never implying on checking for visa or what they loaded in their cars. Each train was either blown to bits or separated, the other cars never to be seen again.

They planned on closing the station for the sake of the public, but a large protest had occurred in front of the town hall. The railroads were their only source of transportation, save for walking and by horse. But those were out of the question, for who knew what lurked out there, especially during the late hours of the night?

The retaliation lasted three months, making history in the region. Protesters had held their spot at the hall for so long, it bothered the government that the people were now down to a level where they could be considered savages. Half of Seiyo's representatives were executed and killed due to the lack of courtesy and aid towards their people. Many had died of starvation or of the soldiers that guarded the building, in fear that the people would kill their leader.

After three months, the government decided that the train system should be kept, yet they increased their standards and laws. All passengers had to have a passport and visa before entering the train. Security checks were now at an all time high, which opened some jobs for those who couldn't find one. They hired only the best to run the train, as well as background checked stewardesses to tend to the passengers needs.

This however, was still no obstacle for the thieves and rascals out there. They continued to rob the locomotives to their heart's content. Yet it wasn't always as successful, for over half of them were caught. Soon enough, only ninety percent of those feminine robbers were caught. The thing was that the they couldn't catch that ten percent.

Being the last ten percent, they committed the biggest felony ever.

_"Boss, the train's leaving now!"_

_"Take over it. We'll commit the biggest crime of the century."_

_"Who are you thugs!? Seiyo station, we have them thugs on board! I repeat! It's another staging! Their trying to steal out train!"_

_The Famous Sakura Train Wreck._

Although the staging wasn't complete without the man's hostage. A certain woman, eyes pooled with gold.

And that happens to be where our story starts.

* * *

"Hun, you better fix your stockings now, otherwise we won't be able to make the train in time."

"I know, just give me a minute."

The fresh smell of freshly baked bread. Hints of incense floating through the air. Dust circling the worn roads, creating dust devils throughout the day. It was another normal day in the city of Seiyo, each person attending to their work or job. The hot summer sun treated the terrain like a frying pan; anything could melt like butter. It was another Tuesday, yet it was to be phenomenal, especially on the railroads.

"If you don't hurry, we'll miss the train! Ami, can you get your sister for me while I finish making amends? Thank you dear." Midori Hinamori shooed Ami upstairs as she continued her conversation with the Mizue Hotori, the mother of the boy who would propose to her on the day they arrived at the city of Kuro, where it was better. Their plans were to ditch their home and live with the rich, even with their standings.

"Oh, yes Mizue, I know. Mhm. Of course, she'll accept him. Especially since she's such a woman of quality and perfection. Yes. Okay, thank you Mizue, bye now." She put the bell telephone down, smiling at it like it was gold. Thank that a man had such a beloved IQ to build technology like this! Now to hurry her teen daughter, for she was the only reason why they would move out of poverty.

"Ami, now you're taking so long." Midori muttered to herself. Losing her patience, she made her way up the rickety staircase, only to fall into a hole in the wooden planks. 'Thank goodness we'll be leaving this crappy place soon...' Midori encouraged herself, pulling her foot out and cautiously walking up to the bedrooms.

Light only made her pink hair glow as Amu Hinamori, 18, had prepared herself for her meet with another man that she was told she was to be engaged with. Truthfully, he wasn't the man she wanted to marry, for she really wanted a man who would bring her around the world, treating her like the only woman in this world. Or at least a true lover. Princess stories are overrated anyways.

She fluffed up the rest of her rose-hued locks, tying it into a bun. Slipping on her gloves, she adjusted them as her younger sister came charging in, her face panicked. "We must leave soon!" Ami said, trying to breathe. "Our train leaves in twenty minutes!"

"Hold on, I'll —" She was cut off by shock as her mother entered the room, her face deep red in anger. Amu got the message. Grabbing her luggage, she rolled out of what was her room and left downstairs. Midori nodded in approval, ushering Ami to head down as well. This would be the last time yet would ever live here, for they would never want to live like that again.

They set off, avoiding the dusty paths for they wanted to stay neat. Neighbors of theirs sent them off with a farewell, only to grin as they left their sight. Midori was a force to be reckoned with, if you asked their neighbors one by one. She preferred to live in luxury, often complaining that she lived by pigs. Now you see where they're going at.

They passed by the sheriff's office, where tons of wanted posters lined the board. But theist eye-catching was the man with navy blue hair in the middle of the papers, his appearance charming yet deadly at the same time. Midori noticed her daughter looking at the poster, only to drag her away, delicately so that her dress wouldn't be ruined

"Mother, why was that man's picture the most eye-popping on the wanted board?" Amu asked, towing her baggage along. "What crime did he commit?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She heard her mother mumbled under her breath. "Is that man you question." Amu's eyes widened, the thoughts of such a charming man committing a big crime almost unimaginable. "What did he do?"

"He's the leader of the group of thugs that caused the tragic train wreck a few years back." Midori explained, an icy glare on her face. "Your father was on that train, and I swear, I curse the day that takes thugs had ever entered this cruel world!" She raised her voice, triggering a few stares. "I'm sorry," She mumbled, waving at the strangers.

"What happened?" She asked, fumbling with her gloves. "How did everything happen?" They had finally reached the station, which was bustling and busier than ever. Amu didn't receive her answer till after they bought their tickets and had found a wooden bench to relax on. Their train was fifteen minutes away, which was enough time for them to talk.

"So," Amu began. "The explanation for the wreck?" She folded her hands in her lap, like a perfected being. Many eyes stared at her in awe, at her poised posture and slim contours. She took no advantage in appreciating their adoration, only wanting to know that fragment of her mind that was bugging her.

"Fine." Midori began, noticing how melancholic and monotonous her daughter was acting. "Smile a but, otherwise I won't say a word."

Amu let her lips curve into a smile. She needed to hear this.

With one arm around Ami, Midori began telling the tale. "It was ten years ago, the day that marked the one year anniversary since they established the new rules and guidance of the station. During that time, the famous locomotive, Ol' Sakura had just billowed into the station, carrying at least twelve dozen passengers at the time. It arrived from Kuro I think..." Midori scratched her chin, hoping that the answer would pop up. "Oh yes, it was Kuro. So, then the train had left Seiyo station..."

"And then what?" Amu asked anxiously, like a child waiting to hear the ending of a bedtime story.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a famous robber and a sly criminal across the country had sabotaged the train, only to drive it completely off track. Ol' Sakura was carrying gold at the time. Yet you couldn't believe what he was after.

"The gold, wasn't it?" Amu said sarcastically. Midori shook her head, making Amu jump. "They weren't after only the gold,"

"They were after the locomotive."

Amu gasped at her mother's words. The whole locomotive? That's insane, unimaginable, indescribable. Anything but sane.

"What happened to dad then?"

"Oh, Tsugumu..." Midori muttered, bowing her head in shame. "When the conductor of Ol' Sakura found out about the robbery of the steam punk, they called on another train, Ol' Rusty." Amu giggled at how each train had the same trademark in front of each of their names. Midori noticed this, flicking her daughter's forehead. "Enough of your childish antics. Act like a proper woman. That's not how I raised you, Amu." Amu bowed her head, still wanting to listen to the story. But it wouldn't matter, for it was all about her dad now.

"And what happened?" Amu asked, moving her bangs to the side. Midori coughed and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief before continuing with the story.

"It was Rusty and Sakura, up against each other as Rusty's staff tried to outrun the train with the thieves, hoping to trap them down the line. It seemed that this was a bad timing, for Ikuto's plans were well thought out and had succeeded." Midori paused. "Sakura flipped over and exploded in the middle of the desert, no survivors found in the rubble. They said that Tsukiyomi and his group were able to flee before the train blew up. If only they haven't had brought dynamite on board..." Midori felt tears fall from her eyes. "Then Tsugumu would be here today." Midori broke into a fit, Ami rubbing her mothers's back. "Maybe we should stop..." Ami scoffed, glaring at her older sister. The train had rolled in, making Amu smile. It was a replica of Ol' Sakura. It was like reliving an adventure. If only that Tsukiyomi Ikuto guy had swept her off her feet during then, then that would be a real adventure, a real romance.

"Amu," Ami said as she towed her mom. "Can you carry our bags over to the baggage car? I'll load mom on and get our visas checked." Amu nodded, taking three other bags into her hands.

She watched as her mother and sister entered the train, hoisted up by the conductor. Handing the bags to the lame man loading the baggage cart, she ran over to the car which her mother entered. It began moving! She ran, her legs pumping against the platform.

Unfortunately, she slipped on her own dress, falling on her face. She watched as her mother and sister left to paradise, while she was stuck here, alone.

Warm tears rolled down her face, splashing on the concrete. The train let out a scream full of steam, roaring away from her. Balling her fist, she pounded her fist against the ground, cursing. Out of all people, why did she have to be left?

"Oh dear ma'am, are you okay?!" A feminine, eager voice said from behind her. Couldn't the woman understand how she was, sprawled across the ground like a petty fool? Amu turned her head, only to let her eyes meet a pair of fuchsia orbs. "I'll help you up, don't worry ma'am." The pink haired woman smiled as she got a hold of Amu's hand, pulling her up gracefully. Amu nodded to the woman before walking off.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" The attendant asked, grabbing Amu's shoulder. Amu scoffed, her voice sly and cold. "That's for me to know and you to not know at all." But then again, the house was sold, and the neighbors hated her so...

"Are you sure ma'am? We have a room!" The woman smiled, grabbing her by the wrists. "Will you?"

Amu was desperate to say yes, yet she kept a cool and spicy façade towards the woman. "Well, since you seem desperate..."

"Thank you!" The woman pressed herself against her. "I'm Ran, I'm a stewardess here and I work here at Seiyo Station!" Ran cheered as she made a peace sign. She led her to a room, more on the motel side of life. "Let me —"

"Ran, what's with you...?" A woman with deep blue hair entered, holding a clipboard. "Oh, hello there," She bowed. "I'm Miki, the ticket master."

"Don't forget about me!" Another voice chimed from behind. It was a petite woman, her gloved hands holding a whisk and wearing a housekeeping uniform. "I'm Su, the cook for the station's café and the caterer who tends to the meals on the train."

"But my job is most important." One last voice omitted. Her gold locks were in pig tails on either side of her. "En Route manager, Diamond. Dia for short." She had headphones and a remote in her hand, a star decorated on top of it.

"Hey, aren't you that Hinamori girl, the person who was supposed to leave on the train to Kuro City? Your train just left." Miki said as she checked her clipboard. Amu could feel blood rush through her. Duh, it was so clear, Captain Obvious!

"Well, now that you're here, we'll take care of you." Su assured her, walking out of the room. The green haired woman returned with a tray of warm tea and freshly baked ginger snap cookies. She placed in on the nightstand, just in case.

"I appreciate it, but I'm not wanting to be pampered tonight." Amu said, her voice sounding more on the demanding side than the pleased envision she wanted to prove. It probably sounded better in her head and not spoken aloud.

"Okay, whatever you say," The four said in perfect sync, leaving the room. Yet it was what the blue haired girl said that sent shivers up and down her spine, the adrenaline rushing through her body. "Amu-sama," Amu slammed her hands against the nightstand, cringing. "Don't call me that."

"Why shouldn't I? You're destined to live with diamonds and jade. Why should we treat you like a normal woman?" Miki retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said," Amu started trembling, her veins ready to pop out. "Don't call me that!" She swiped the plate and tea-cup off, the fine china falling on the floor and breaking into many pieces. Su rushed down quickly, picking up each piece.

"That was my mother's china, she gave that to me before she left me..." She mumbled as tears started to fall from her eyes. Miki, Ran and Dia circled their comrade, rubbing her back in sympathy. Within seconds, their gaze was directed to Amu, their agony turning into hatred. "You!"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way!" Amu pleaded, falling on her knees. "I was never —!"

"Get out in the morning. I don't want to see your face here ever again! Do you hear me, Hinamori!?" Ran screamed, the other girls holding her back from ripping her flesh off. "Do you!?" Amu scrambled back into the corner of the room, shaking in fear. "I-I u-understand..."

"Humph." The girls sighed and left Amu alone to weep. They returned to the control center only to find something off. "Guys!" Dia shouted out, alarming the trio. "Someone changed the train's route!

"Which one!?" Miki shuddered, flipping through her clipboard. "Don't tell me that it's the train that left with that girl's family!"

"It is!" Ran exclaimed. "Not only does that train have the gold amount, but it has explosives on board in the luggage car!"

"Then who's robbing them!?" Su cried out, throwing herself on Dia. Dia only hung her head low, murmuring something.

"What is it, Dia?"

"I have a feeling," Dia muttered. "That this is again, another attempt to corrupt the train so that they can rob it again!"

"It's the Famous Sakura Train Wreck all over again!" Su cried out, nearly fainting. "Someone, be ready to catch me..."

"No," Miki said as she got the spare headset and began pressing the intercom, trying to signal the person driving the train. "Hello!? Come in Musashi! You're off course! I repeat! You're off course!" The response was fuzzy, practically illegible. "It— Okay, I— Don't kn— what to do fo— th— situati—" The line went dead, along with the monitors. "Oh my god! We lost contact with the Sakura Locomotive headed to Kuro City! Chief, contact the sheriffs at—"

"You mean these guys?" A man with brown hair growled as he held up a green-haired and man and a man with deep purple hair. Another person with blonde hair held guns in each of her hands, pointing it at the heads of the two. "Do what we say and nobody gets hurt." She said in a raspy voice. "I'll shoot these two on my life."

"No! You wouldn't do that to poor Daichi!" Ran cried out, reaching to her crush. "You wouldn't dare, Tsukiyomi!" The others glared, huddling together. Smirking, the blonde said, "If that's how you put it," She pointed the gun into his mouth. "Then come and get him!" She pulled the trigger the bullet piercing his throat. Daichi fell flat to the ground, blood spurting from his mouth. "Daichi! Why you little—!"

"Not my fault. I was told by my boss to do that." The blonde murmured, running over to the controls. Placing on the headset, she contacted her boss, staged in the train. "Ikuto, I'm in."

"Good. Redirect the train towards the barren terrain. I'm planning on leading this one away, for I'm in an adrenaline rush and fifty different locomotives to come after me." He smirked as he ushered his men to the direction of the baggage car. "Change the tracks now Utau!"

"Yes, brother. Yoru, Kukai, tie up the group of witnesses. We have a slight chance to get out of here alive!" Utau shouted as she pulled a lever, changing the Sakura's route. Some of the passengers were bewildered at the turn, yet they still managed to keep calm. Midori however, was not happy.

"Damn Amu, fleeing us at a time like this." She scoffed as she sipped her tea, Ami pacing in their room of the train. "The nerve of—"

Midori noticed that the route was inaccurate, precisely, not on course. "Stop this train!" She cried out. "We're not on the correct path!" The passengers looked at her as if she were crazy, giving her death glares.

"I know that something's up, I just know it."

...

Amu slept peacefully, unaware of the actions outside. For past hour, she had cried her heart out, wanting to wish that this was all a dream. That she would be accepted and loved. If only she was free and adventurous like the man on the wanted poster.

She however, didn't notice the man outside her door, wanting to rob the station. He had already assigned his men to the train, now all he needed was to clear up their evidence in the station.

With a soft click of the door, he walked into the quiet motel room, trying so hard to not make a sound. The ground was playing hardball with him, for it uttered a soft moan after each step he took. He spotted a body on the bed, only to find it was the silhouette of a woman. Feeling sly and dazed, his lust filled eyes played into her soft hair, his next step planned out. He carefully wrapped the woman into the blanket and carried her in a bridal fashion out of the room, not minding to close the door.

Utau was just finishing up her last commands to the men on board as Ikuto entered the center, holding Amu in his arms. "Lets get moving Utau."

"Wait a minute," Utau said, instantly noticing the woman in his arms. "Who's that?"

Ikuto only chuckled, flicking his sister's forehead. "Why it's our captive. In case they try to rat us out, we have one of their people. A trade off, yet we'll still have the locomotive and they'll have nothing at all."

"Oh, I see," Utau said, rubbing her forehead. "But what about them?" Utau gestured. Ikuto only threw a pod of smoke at them, the five witnesses soon under a deep slumber. "Dad's powder. Best invention ever created for felonies like this one. They won't remember a thing once we're through with this." He smirked. "Now, let's hitch this locomotive!"

The group left on the spare locomotive, only with controls. Amu slept in the back, snoring lightly. "Sir, we're ready when you are," Yoru said, cracking his knuckles as they approached the Sakura. Little did she know, she was in for the time of her life.

Amu woke up the next morning, the wind rushing in her face. Wait, wasn't she in a fluffy bed at the station...? She rolled a bit, only to feel arms against her back. Shocked, she jutted up, only to knock her head against a man's. "Ow! That hurt like hell!" She shrieked. Opening her eyes, she didn't wake to a room. This wasn't a dream. She was on top of a train.

"Damn! You're awake!" A rustic voice omitted. She finally regained her vision, only to gasp in shock. "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the famous fugitive!" She cried out. '_And I'm in his arms...'_ She thought.

'_I'm in the arms of a criminal!'_

* * *

**So, I thought of writing this up since I got inspiration from listening to 'The Great Locomotive Chase' (It's band/orchestra music) which is a really fast pace and 'cliffhangers' song. It tells of a Locomotive Chase in the 1900s, if you guys are aware of American History. Listen to it while you read this, (I should have said that earlier) so it gives off a good effect.**

**I made Utau a bit bitchier than I thought. I mean, she is part of the group of thugs, yet I never expected her to act a bit more rough. Though the human nature throughout the characters will have their ups and downs. Until next time, where it is one of the main points.**

**Adieu for now :)**


	2. Indecently Under Their Care

**My Heart at Its Limit**

**Welcome back to another chapter of MHAIL (Abbreviate for the love of it!) My main reason of making this was since I'm feeling low in my work, and I tried using music as my inspiration. Pretty soon, my heart will be at its limit... Is that a real necessary thing to say during an author's notes? Aha, I should just get started before I crash and fall on this one... See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Summary**: It all started when a vicious locomotive incident occurred in the south, where the man she fell in love with who was the mastermind himself. Hinamori Amu, a despised maiden, had been taken away by none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a criminal known by all eyes. As he holds her captive during his travels, what will become of the two? Amu x Ikuto Some pairings later on.

**Rating**: T may change into an M

* * *

My Heart at Its Limit: Recap

* * *

_"Oh, Tsugumu..." Midori muttered, bowing her head in shame. "When the conductor of Ol' Sakura found out about the robbery of the steam punk, they called on another train, Ol' Rusty." Amu giggled at how each train had the same trademark in front of each of their names. Midori noticed this, flicking her daughter's forehead._

_"Enough of your childish antics. Act like a proper woman. That's not how I raised you, Amu." Amu bowed her head, still wanting to listen to the story. But it wouldn't matter, for it was all about her dad now._

_"I have a feeling," Dia muttered. "That this is again, another attempt to corrupt the train so that they can rob it again!"_

_"Yes, brother. Yoru, Kukai, tie up the group of witnesses. We have a slight chance to get out of here alive!" Utau shouted as she pulled a lever, changing the Sakura's route. Some of the passengers were bewildered at the turn, yet they still managed to keep calm. Midori however, was not happy._

_"Damn! You're awake!" A rustic voice omitted. She finally regained her vision, only to gasp in shock. "You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the famous fugitive!" She cried out. 'And I'm in his arms...' She thought._

_'I'm in the arms of a criminal!'_

* * *

My Heart at Its Limit

* * *

Seiyo, a small city located who-knows-where. A place famous and degraded for their train system. And it was today, like any other day, even worse, that a staging occurred. And it wasn't a regular theft.

It was the works of the Tsukiyomi Group. They were robbing the Sakura again. This time, it was worst than the original incident. Their plans were to blow up the town with the locomotive!

It was ridiculous. Unimaginable. Yet inevitable. But why, out of all women, did it have to be her, Hinamori Amu? Here she was, in the arms of the wanted criminal, who was now glaring at her contently. Maybe she just wished too hard. Or was it just her mothers's concoction of wheat grass tea that made her hallucinate? Whatever it was, she was determined to get out of it. "Why am I here?" She asked, scowling. He gave her a rough comeback.

"That's for me to know and you to play as," He said sternly. "Now, go back to sleep and pretend this _never_ happened." He held her tight as he jumped to the next car, the train speeding faster than it was before. Amu started to feel adrenaline move through her body, wanting to rip through her skin. Was this man crazy!? Jumping from car to car on top of a fast-moving, steam-powered locomotive?

He landed forcefully on the next car, making Amu feel the wind rumbling through them, the train gaining momentum as the tracks changed drastically in direction. This time however, she had more time to ask questions as he opened the roof of the car, letting himself fall in. It was the baggage car, the place where all the dynamite was. He set her on the ground, laying her flat on her back as he searched for rope.

"Why must you do this to me...?" Amu asked in a shrill voice, sitting up. "What is the meaning of all this nonsense!? I demand to—!" Ikuto only pinned her down, holding her wrists over her head. His face sank down to hers, her lips merely inches away from his. "Look," He muttered, her lips quivering from his warm breath intruding them. "Just quiet down, and nobody gets hurt." He got up, only to start tying the rope to her ankles and wrists.

"Hey! Be careful where you touch me!" She shrieked as he ran his hands over her body as he tied her up. He caressed a few areas that made her shudder, as well as shout at him. "Don't touch me there!"

"Can't help it, I can't secure these ropes all the way." He muttered as he fastened the rope around her right wrist, his knee brushing against the place of her deepest pleasures. "But, _I_ can tell that you seem so into it," He whispered into her ear seductively.

"Ngh..." She would squirm under his touch. But nothing was stopping him from keeping her as a hostage. Even with her movements, she was vulnerable to the touch.

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted from the other end of the car. "We need to get moving, otherwise they'll notice that we're on board."

"Yes," Ikuto said, tying the last knot. Amu now looked like something you'd find on a pirate ship, or better yet, a cargo ship.

"You idiot! Set me free this instant!" Amu screeched, the ropes burning against her skin. With a sudden lift, he held her up again, following Utau to their destination, the front of the train. "Have you terrorized the passengers yet?" Ikuto asked, glaring at Utau. Utau only scoffed.

"I had Yoru and Il do that for me. They threatened the guests, and now they're cornered up and unsuspecting, unarmed and unable to attack us." Utau smirked as she kicked down the steel door, walking across the metal bars connecting the fast-moving locomotive with ease. "Lets hurry, Kukai and Takashi had already made it to the drivers controls. Yuri and Hinata should be planting the dynamite towards the middle area of the train." Utau said, walking like a professional, Ikuto walking alongside her. They strode into the dining car, Midori's eyes lighting up, her body trembling in shock. "That's—!" She pointed to her daughter in the arms of the criminal. "You're—!"

"I know," He smirked, walking by her with no guilt at all. "I know, old woman." Midori gaped holding Ami close to her, who was blushing at the blue-haired man's appearance.

They kept passing by other people, their faces painted with fear. Huddling in their chairs, they murmured, hoping that this was all a dream. Some elders scowled at them, for they had remembered seeing them at the time of the Famous Sakura Train Wreck. They still remembered the trickling embers of the aftermath, the debris lining the terrain, and the caskets lined together as the priest shredded the holy water upon them. No matter what, the Tsukiyomi Clan was hated, never to live a day where they didn't receive a single glare.

All plans were well under way on the train until security had caught up to them, the thump of the horses' hooves against the earth. "We know you're in there, Tsukiyomi!" A man cried out, grabbing out his pistols. "Surrender before us, and we'll show you mercy!"

Ikuto heard the man's raspy voice, ushering Utau up to the roof of the train. They made their way up, only to come on contact with the men armed. "Damn, we're cornered!" He said as he eyed both sides.

"Ikuto, you know what to do." Utau murmured, grabbing out her weaponry. "I got them right where I want em'!" She fired a few, hitting the legs of the first few mustang as they fell back against the dirt. "That woman's armed!" The leader cried. "Aim for her chest!"

Utau could only blush at his comment. Of course, she knew that he meant her heart, but never would she think that they were aiming for her breasts. Her stupid brother, filling her with all his perverseness.

Ikuto was leaping from car to car, trying to avoid the bullets flaring at him. He remembered doing this back then, but never was it this difficult to dodge. They really did improve their ways, didn't they?

He held Amu close as he landed on the next car with such force, he tumbled and had fallen towards the edge, in one hand was the train and the other had the hand of his hostage. Amu shrieked at the sudden misfortune, grasping Ikuto's hand tight as the train roared, it's speed increasing due to the drivers excitement and orders from their boss. Damn him.

She felt Ikuto's hand slip away at hers, the adrenaline already starting to build within her. If he let her go, what would be the meaning of even taking her first?

"Hey," He muttered, grasping his hold on the train's sill tighter. "If I let you go, would you drag me with you?" Amu could feel her heart starting to ache, not of love, but of fear. "I don't know..." She murmured back, feeling his hand slip away. If that's what he wanted, then so be it. It was better to run away from this cruel world and not to be at the hands of Ikuto and being stuck with an unwanted family fate.

"So, you've decided your—" He was cut off by loud cries, a bloodshed of bodies appearing on the roof. He clearly needed to thank Utau later for this one, for she had bought enough time for Ikuto and Amu to escape the others clutches. But still, those idiots would not give up!

"You're ours now Tsukiyomi!" The main rider screeched aiming his pistol at Ikuto. Yet when it fired, it didn't hit him. The bullet pieces into the flesh of the back, making her cry out in pain.

Amu had taken the bullet for him.

"What...?" Ikuto mumbled in awe as he saw her cringing in pain against his back. She held on for dear life as she whispered into his ear, her chest against his back. "I hope you'll thank me later for this, Tsukiyomi..." She said as she fell from the train, her body having a forceful impact against the dirt. He screamed, leaking from the train and meeting the earth, tumbling down. The men on the horses quickly turned back, searching for the two in the dust cloud. "Where did those two go!?"

"I don't care, as long as we stop that train!" Another man cried out, pulling the reins and leading the pack into a steady gallop. "Let's go!" The reins cracked as they advanced towards the train, not minding that the sly man and the petite woman were still alive.

Utau had watched in horror of how her brother and the hostage fell off the train like that. She could feel warm tears brink at her eyes, yet she wouldn't shed a tear in front of those maniacs. Motivated by revenge, she tucked away her pistols and charged for the next boxcar, keeping her balance. Each leap and jump was graceful yet successful.

Tsukiyomis were _never_ to prevail failure. It was a disgrace, not taken lightly like some other families. Being raised under strict parents and living in poverty, they had learned many common strengths in modern life, facing each obstacle like it was their last.

She had finally reached Kukai and Takashi, still pulling levers at random. Utau scoffed, for they were ruining the plan little by little. "Are you two sure that you're doing your jobs correctly?" The two men turned in shock. They bowed before answering.

"Well, it's not our fault that Our leader had to give us a job that was already hard enough!" Takashi snapped. Utau got ahold of his neck, whispering into his ear. "If that's how you're going to treat me and your boss, then I suppose you get out of here before I pull out my gun and shot you where the sun don't shine. You hear me?" The man nodded, Utau smirking and releasing her grip on his neck. Crescent marks dotted his nape, for Utau had done some damage to his skin.

"Good boy, now drive this train into the ground!" Utau yelled out. Kukai, out of all people, had finally noticed what was missing to this puzzle. "Where's Ikuto?"

"Madame Utau, where's the boss at this time?" Utau froze, earning a smirk from the men. "You killed him off, didn't you?" They both said, Utau growling at them.

"No, he got blown off the train because he felt pity for the captive that took a bullet for him." Utau scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I lost my brother to a damn—!"

"Madame Utau!" Two feminine voice protruded into the scene. We have to get out now! The thing will blow up in ten seconds! Get out! Jump!" Hinata screamed as she grabbed Il's hand and jumped off, tumbling against the dirt.

"I see," Takashi inquired. "They're creating a smoke bomb so that they won't get caught by the group of men!" He said as he saw the horses gallop past the two women, now on their tail. "Everyone! Follow!" Kukai and Takashi fell on the other side, rolling around until he halted on the terrain. The men on that side didn't see him either!

Utau gasped, beinf the only one left. "I need to jump." She moved towards the edge, which had men and the rumbling train they used that was now up in flames. "Damn! Other side!" She cried out, only to meet more men. It was hopeless, for she was cornered. If she had better reflexes, she would have been able to escape just like her brother would, leaping out. But resistance was futile. Holding her hands up, she omitted,

"I surrender."

And at that moment, the dynamite blasted through the first car, sending screams throughout the train. Utau was able to escape since the men's minds were directed to the flares of the other train and the first boxcar. Midori quickly noticed this and held Ami tight, who was weeping by the sudden feeling. "We're all going to die!"

The train next to it had already blown up, sending its debris crashing through the windows of the other train. It killed many in the process, smashing their skulls and piercing through their bodies. Midori watched in horror as she saw her flare too, engulfing Ami and herself in one piece. "Goodbye, Amu..."

Amu watched in horror as the train blew up into many pieces as it swiveled off track and burned in the hot sun. No, it couldn't be that her only family had died in an instant. "Ami! Mama!" She cried out, worming towards the burning train.

"No!" Ikuto got a hold of her, shushing her as her tears fe down her face. "It was going to happen sometime..." Amu glared at him, cursing. "You murdered my family! You stupid, incompetent jerk!" Ikuto only ignored her as he picked her up again, walking towards Il and Hinata, sprawled against the ground. They were starting to regain their reflexes, only to meet eyes with their master. "Ikuto, Utau had been—!"

"I know, I saw it from afar..." He muttered as he pulled out a bar of gold. "But I'd say we've done a pretty good job." Amu eyes the glittering object, a pang striking her. It seemed familiar, but where had she seen this?

"Now all we need to do is get Utau back, right?" Il mumbled, "Say, where's Yoru now?" A blur came up to her, acknowledging their presence. "Like I would actually get caught by them," Yoru scoffed. "Let's get moving to Kuro City. They're probably on their way there now with Utau in hand." Kukai and Takashi came up from behind, making Ikuto's smirk grow. "Hey," Little did they know that Utau was just fine.

"But I don't think—" Amu spoke up. "I don't think she's captured..." Ikuto dropped Amu, pinning her down like a doll. "Don't talk back to me unless you want to die. Is that understood?" Amu nodded, not wanting to end up with the same fate as Ami and her mother.

"Where are you going to take me?" Amu asked, shaking under him. He leaned in to her, whispering seductively yet rashly into her ear.

"Why, you're coming with us."

* * *

**I'm so happy that this is already starting to be liked! This might be my last fast update for now. Please bear with me! The good stuff comes up in the next chapter, so review and I'll probably post it up later on today... Adieu ;) **


	3. Confusion

**My Heart at Its Limit**

**Summary**: It all started when a vicious locomotive incident occurred in the south, where the man she fell in love with who was the mastermind himself. Hinamori Amu, a despised maiden, had been taken away by none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a criminal known by all eyes. As he holds her captive during his travels, what will become of the two? Amu x Ikuto Some pairings later on.

**Rating**: T may change into an M

**My Heart at Its Limit: Recap**

"_That's for me to know and you to play as," He said sternly. "Now, go back to sleep and pretend this never happened." He held her tight as he jumped to the next car, the train speeding faster than it was before. Amu started to feel adrenaline move through her body, wanting to rip through her skin. Was this man crazy!? Jumping from car to car on top of a fast-moving, steam-powered locomotive?_

_All plans were well under way on the train until security had caught up to them, the thump of the horses' hooves against the earth. "We know you're in there, Tsukiyomi!" A man cried out, grabbing out his pistols. "Surrender before us, and we'll show you mercy!"_

_"Where are you going to take me?" Amu asked, shaking under him. He leaned in to her, whispering seductively yet rashly into her ear._

_"Why, you're coming with us."_

* * *

My Heart at Its Limit

* * *

Amu was laying in a field of marigolds, swaying in the wind. The Summer sun was at its peak, the middle of the day. Each stem of grass tickled her ivory skin, its fuzzy contours rubbing against her affectionately. This was her mind and soul at relaxation, resting here in the fields of gold. All peaceful and quiet, the world sealed away from her being. No furious locomotive chases, no evildoers and no worries at all.

A soft warmth pressed on her stomach, waking the woman from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. As soon as her vision became clearer, her eyes met her mother's warm ones, her sister beside of her. She trailed her hand to her daughter's cheek, caressing her skin affectionately. Amu shuddered at the touch, yet smiled at the warmth of her mother's hand. Ami smiled, grabbing ahold of her sibling's hand adding to the warmth. She picked a marigold, placing it into Amu's locks.

Amu could only smile at her family's kindness. She looked down at her dress, pure white and soft like bath water. Feeling lazy, she lay back on her spot in the grass, her mother and sister joining her. Together they laid there, watching and pointing at the clouds. Ami giggle at some of the shapes, ranging from an ice cream sundae to elephants on a tricycle. They laughed, holding each other tight as if it was the end of the world.

Another silhouette entered the picture, a man. He had a strong smile, enough to cover his weak chin. His brown hair rustled in the wind, his eyes sparkling in the sun. Shouting, he ran right to them, falling on top of his wife. The woman giggled, taking him into her embrace. Amu only smiled, admiring how perfection was all in the eye of the beholder...

And then it broke her. The sky changed colors, a deep black spilling across the lovely light blue. Storm clouds began to roll in, a furious sound of a steam punk locomotive racing across the land.

The four instantly got up, yet were tied down by the now dead grasses and flowers. Amu gasped, only to see her mother and younger sister get hit by the train, her father sinking into the earth. She screamed, louder than anything, an octave almost compatible to being pierced. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two arms grabbed her from behind, only tying her down. "My dear, why won't you join them...?" The husky voice muttered as he unbuttoned his pants, ready to violate her. He lifted her skirt, only to—

"Hey. Wake up. We're moving." A deep voice interrupted her dream, only to make her jolt up and hit the wall of the small bed. He claims that they had stayed in "coffin" beds at a secret inn, but it was practically coffins at a mortuary shop in the closest town, being the town of Blood, having a very small population of the living, and a plethora of the dead. This casket store was only a miracle, considering that she was now one of Seiyo's Most Wanted.

Why was she here anyways? Was it because Kami hated her? Or maybe it was to get back at her for breaking her sister's fine alabaster pots when she let out her anger about how she couldn't wear her favorite pantyhose which was way too skimpy? Either way, she treated this as her own punishment.

She stepped out, trudging on the red dirt. Modestly, she lifted her skirt at a level, trying not to get raped or stain her dress. Both of those things would instantly kill her, those and overpriced ruffles that could be used for the hats now in season. Of course, she owned some, but they were now burnt down to ashes along with the bodies of her mother and sister.

She spotted Ikuto, talking with a store owner, only to run over to him in fear that the shopkeeper would murder him and she'd have no way to go home. "Ikuto—!" She cried out, running to him, only to trip by stepping on a loose part of her dress. Her face met the red dirt as the shop owner began to laugh, Ikuto rushing over to the woman. "You fool," He said as he grasped her hand, tugging her up. "What's wrong with you? Go back to the coffin from where you came from..." The keeper only pointe to them, finally being able to speak as he grabbed his sides in pain from laughing. "You make me laugh, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said as he tried to deepen his tone.

"You already did," Ikuto snapped back, hoisting Amu over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her petite body resting on his back. "But I wouldn't mind hearing what you need to say. Where's the nearest train station from here?" He asked. The man only laughed. "Why boy, it's our fair Death Station right here. In the heart of town, there's a platform that takes trains coming and going towards Kuro and Kanto stations. If I were you though, I'd take Kanto; Kuro City is under security measures." He said as he pointed off towards the east. "Bunch of crap if you ask me."

Ikuto nodded, grabbing the bag of coins and throwing it over his shoulder, smacking Amu in the face. "Watch where you throw your belongings, you stupid pervert." Ikuto threw her off him, pinning her to the ground again, the dirt circling them. She coughed violently as the dust began to clear up, his face finally visible.

"Oh really?" He chuckled, moving his lips to her ear. She shuddered at his touch, yet a part of he started to crave him, a part of her that she locked away when he made contact with her mind, soul, and body. "Well, I wouldn't mind playing with you too? You belong to me now. And I'll throw you wherever I want. Shall I start with the bed first...?" He asked. She could feel her heart race, her body completely trembling under his touch.

"S-stop this, I'm engaged..." She admitted. If that was to put her out of her misery, then so be it. He completely ignored her, letting his lips land on her porcelain neck.

"See if I give a fuck," He said as he nibbled at her skin. With one slight move, her collar was gone, exposing her skin, something her orderly mother would never approve of. She mewled at his touch, unconsciously grabbing his midnight locks as he began to violate her neck, exposed to some of the townspeople. He nibbled at her ears, making her whimper and squeal in delight and embarrassment.

"I really mean it Ikuto... Stop it already..." She mumbled softly as he began to unbutton the seams of her gown. He licked her neck, only to unbutton the last one, grumbling at how there was yet another layer. Yet it didn't matter to him, for it was just a matter of lifting the flap and unbuttoning his pants. Just lift the flap and unbutton—

"Ikuto, why are you fooling around?" Il interrupted the scene as she held a pistol in he hand. "Let's get moving to the target. The train from Kuro City arrives in about two minutes and leaves to Kanto. Kukai and Yoru had already infiltrated the control, while you need to board the train. No word about Utau-sama though..." She said as she bowed at his presence. Upon hearing about Utau, he got up, tugging Amu up as well.

"Give me a minute Il, I'll meet you guys at the station as soon as I handle our hostage." He said as he pulled Amu along, waving at Il. "For now, do whatever you guys can to rig the train."

"I understand. But what about Utau?" Ikuto stood there, nothing left for him to say. "We'll leave her be. For now, all we need is to find the loot on the train. We cannot afford to miss this event, for it'll just cost is our lives and we'll end up like Utau. You hear me?" Il nodded, bowing. She then turned towards the station and began a long sprint, her leather boots clicking against the dirt. "All systems go." She muttered as she ran off. This train might be a way to bring Utau back, since the only other place she'd be taken was the hidden area of Kanto.

...

She felt a pang of fright and disturbance as he took her into an abandoned cottage far from the station, upon a grassy hill. He had a mysterious and questionable bag in his arms, save for her hand in his. Leading her in, he pinned her to the wall, starting to unbutton the rest of her dress, exposing her undergarments. "What are you doing...!?" She mumbled in shock, feeling his breath against her skin. He lowered his lips to her ear chuckling. _Never_ would he let her escape.

"You're one of _us_ now..."

* * *

**Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Hate me later! Personally, chapter three of my stories don't always get the most views... It's starting to become an M, little by little. Also expect an update for Shade of Black (Finally) and Thirteen Days To Go. **

**Until Next Time! **


	4. Her First Felony

(4) Her First Felony

I'm back, my people! No, just kidding. But seriously, before I start storytelling, I have some things to say. The first thing is that this story is on the verge of being discontinued since I've drifted away from the Shugo Chara! fandom and now is currently rocking the other animes in this world besides Shugo Chara. The other thing is that I'm losing interest. For some of you that may be confused with this story, please, bear with me, for I'm a bit rusty and personally, I don't really care anymore. My heart's _already_ at its limit and I'm not going any further.

No Recaps. Rated T that may change to an M. Amu x Ikuto. AU.

Finally, I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

His intentions were a blur to her. Especially with all the tempting hrs been giving her and the sexual excitement he tries so hard to bring out. But with what's happened so far, her mind instantly went blank. With his actions, she might as well just crawl into a hole and die. Instead, he only threw some old clothes of his at her, only to get up and leave the room.

Was she dreaming? Or was it another mind game that she forced herself into? For a split second, she actually believed that she would just get raped on the spot, only to be hung and be thrown out in the middle of the scorching desert, never to be seen again. (Courtesy of her late, overprotective mother) But here she was, being thrown rags to possibly wear. She nearly gagged at the smell, the material seemingly rattlesnake skin. Curious, she slowly felt over the mystery object, only to hear a pounding on the door. "Do rich people always take this long to change?"

"Are commoners always so impatient and brutal?" She snapped back, half-thinking due to the loud knocking.

"That's because people like you pay no attention to life anymore. It's always so excruciating and laid back. Well, it sure isn't when your life's savings comes from train robberies." Ikuto said as he ruffled his hair.

"Well, why even try then?" Amu snapped, slipping her dress off her shoulders. "There's something called a job, which pays of you only work."

"But there's also something called taxes." He retorted. "I don't have enough to support my family, not even myself. Yet you rich folk seem to not care about us. Leaving us to die instead of accompanying our pleas."

"You mean demands." She said as she slipped on the rough fabric. It definitely squeezed her in all the wrong places, especially around her bust. "It's your fault that you're lazy."

"Well, I can't say that it's all on me," He said, picking up a pebble and throwing across the red dirt. "You people have nothing more to do than to drink tea and have light chatter as you watch the poor die away."

"You're _very_ stereotypical, you know that right?"

"So are you."

"At least I'm not as bad as _you_."

"Just hurry up and change, _pinky_."

She felt like disobeying him, but after the traumatizing experience on the tracks, she wasn't wanting to get on his bad side. Dressing into the shorts and the moccasins provided, she came out, making his eyes nearly pop out of his head. The fabric hugged her, giving off her curves and what not. Without a doubt, this was definitely turning him on.

"So what's so important, stupid?" She said, snapping him out of his daydream. Without thinking, he slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, darting towards the tracks at the sound of a whistle. A train whistle.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" She barked out, trying to stop him by brute force, but her body was practically immobilized from his sudden act, only to hold on to his torso.

Within seconds they had leaped into something, Amu only realizing that they had landed in the boxcar of a train. Wait, this can't be right... But it was. What he meant to say earlier wasn't rape. It was robbing this train.

"Hey, let's go." He grunted as he lodged a crate from the far corner of the car. "Open this and start spreading them out among the dining cars and the populated ones. I'll take care of the loot." He instructed her as he handed her a crowbar. She immediately threw it back at him. "I'm not doing your dirty work, Tsukiyomi."

"Excuse me?" He asked, only to grab her by the wrist, pulling her near the open car door. Her eyes widened in horror at the rate the train pummeled against the earth, for anything that took its fall was destined to a deadly fate. Understanding his impulsive threat, she quickly took the bar and began the process. Ikuto, however, instantly broke open the emergency exit on the roof, only to take his leave from there.

Amu struggled, her heart racing as she tried desperately to open the crate. With each try, she would stain herself, falling backwards. This why she hated dirty work. In fact, she would even scowl upon the movies that did mention these kinds of things, even the slightest reference. (And that's how prison movies became a dislike in some perspectives. Or practically since it all follows the same ideal— I'm going to stop talking)

With a final blow, she was able to open the crate, only to sand in horror of the full load of explosives hidden inside. Her hands trembled as she picked up a stick of dynamite. He was expecting her to do all of this...? Yet it was pretty clear that he had the strength to do things she couldn't imagine.

But if she did commit this...

Wouldn't he put more of his faith into her...?

So much that it could grow into _trust_?

And that she may be able to drag him into his own trap, only to be caught and executed?

Eureka! Now all she needed to do was gain his trust and carry on from that point. And besides, he was the one that murdered her family. Sweet revenge for killing her pain-of-a-mother and her loving sister. She was going to be his puppet, only to backfire on him and turn the tables. Her mind switched to a devious and dark side, something she would never imagine. Grabbing a dozen sticks of explosives, she began crossing towards the other cars on the top of the train. She held on for dear life as she climbed up the dining car, praying that she wouldn't lose her life just because of a stupid stunt.

As for Ikuto, he had finally managed to corner and rid off the obstacles in the main cars. It was only a matter of time before he raided every one of their valuables, and then blow up the train so that he wouldn't leave anyone living to tell his tale. His life was full of murder, blood lust and pain. Enduring it was the hard part, especially after losing Utau to who-knows-where and the death of his mother. Yet he was going to move on in life.

"Boss!" Il yelled out from behind him, holding a pistol in her hand. "The train is under our control now. Shall we drive it off the tracks?" She asked him. He only shook his head, shocking the woman.

"This is way different from what we do boss!" Il complained, only to get her lips pinched by Ikuto. She tried to speak as he whispered his plans into her ear. "I already have someone with the explosives. The girl we kidnapped earlier." Il's eyes widened, only to follow with an insane jolt of laughter.

"Are you crazy!?" She screamed out, unable to contain herself. "I must have died and gone to the wrong place! Why the hell are you entrusting her!? You're putting our lives in jeopardy!"

"Yes," He crooned. "But in this game we play, we always win, whether how fair or dirty we strike."

"Then what about the girl then!?" Il yelled, slapping him across the face. Ikuto only muttered, a red mark forming on his cheek.

"What did you say!?" Il asked, ready to land another blow. Ikuto stopped her, explaining his means.

"Why, I'm only wanting the fortune from her. No relations to her whatsoever. It's just that the Hinamori's have something that _I_ can't get my hands on. She has power that I want. Sure, she might be convicted, but that'll be beneficial for we'll be the ones bailing her out and receiving the reward. And as soon as we take what we want from her, we'll kill her. Understood?" He said, only to turn his back on her. Her reaction was only a strong gulp. Patting her head, he rushed off to collect the rest of the loot, only to leave Il there awestruck. But this was no time to dawdle. Knowingly, she rushed to the nearest exit, only to land swiftly on the dirt, along with the rest of their cronies.

...

Amu struggled, panting heavily as she planted the last of the dynamite on the car. Now all it needed was the push of a button and this would all be over. But I'm the end, it would just summarize that she killed innocent people, and that it was all for money and fortune itself. This was a risk she had taken and had known the consequences very well. She really went too far...

"Amu!" A familiar voice screamed out, the patter of boots against the metal rooftops. "Ignite the explosives. We're done here." Amu only paused. This was the only chance she had to either escape or live her life as a criminal, but _either_ could result in death. But...

It was revenge that swallowed her whole. With that simple click, she had dominated and had conquered many innocent lives. Something that would haunt her for life.

The blast was so strong, it made Amu topple, only for Ikuto to come rushing in and grabbing her as they fell towards the earth. Her consciousness was soon deflated as they tumbled across the dirt, only to have a smirking Ikuto pick her up and start to search for the rest of his group.

Maybe this girl wasn't what he thought of. Keeping her around just for a little while longer would be fine, but motives with her were still straight and sharp. Utau would have disagreed, but maybe another pair of hands wasn't so bad.

After a few hours, Amu woke to the sound of whistling and cheers as she spotted the glowing flame of a fire. Jolting up, she realized that it was only Ikuto and his group, and that they had set up camp for the night. Sighing, she got up from the rock she laid on, only to be greeted and congratulated by a herd of people. Correction, Ikuto and the others.

"What's all of this..? Or rather you're celebrating something so cruel and..." She asked, only to be hushed by Il. Ikuto finally spoke, only to sling his arm around Amu. "Why, this isn't moping, but rather, celebration. And the girl asks why? Well, you should know very well..." He smirked. She gasped.

"You just committed your very _first_ felony. Consider yourself on the Wanted list now, Hinamori Amu."

* * *

Nothing much, just do whatever. I'm still rusty, so bear with me. Personally, my mind is blank, for I'm not sure how this story would go.


	5. One Thing Leads To Another

No! I have not given up on this! So, I have some good news and bad news for this story... Er, how shall I put it...

The good news is that I'll be updating this a bit more to my heart's content. The BAD news is though, I'm stopping this in about three more chapters or so. My alibi being that I'm really busy with school and so. Either way, just bear with me on this one!

The rating has been changed to M due to the increase of language and adult themes. Thanks for understanding. I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

"Consider yourself on the wanted list, Hinamori Amu."

Could she believe her ears? Or was this just another nightmare? It had to be, it just had to be. If she was on there, then that means...

She actually broke away from that boring life of formal and intricate.

She's no longer worthy to be with Tadase.

She's only sent herself to hell.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him as she walked up to him. "I would have never done anything of the sort to get myself into that place."

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep," Il scoffed, trying to hide tears. "But maybe blowing up a train and assisting a criminal in that act may be enough to scare you from that nightmare. But of course, it is reality now, is it? Stop acting like those rich folk Hinamori. You're one of us now." Standing up, she walked towards the fire and threw in more wood. "Ikuto, you can give your act up too. We're done for."

"Wait. I don't understand anymore. What the hell is all of this madness?" Amu questioned, pursing her lips. Ikuto only stood up, grabbing the girl by the neck, a vice-grip that numbed her senses. "Ikuto, what are you doing? What's going on here? You freaking idiot, tell me what's happening!" He caught her dead on the eye, only to open his mouth. "Fool, your only use to me is for all the money and fortune you own. Now that you've cracked, it's about time we take the Hinamori family fortune that was left unguarded. And I suppose you'll just have to die here instead. No one else made move as Ikuto took out the pistol from his leather jacket, only to point it at her throat. "We'll gift your head and we'll have it all..."

This wasn't happening, right? To be trapped in such a damn dream, this wasn't what she had expected after all this time. Why did it have to be like this, after what she'd done, after what had been sacrificed to do his bidding. She had lost herself. Lost her deity to the devil himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Stupid fool," A voice cranked out, a man with long purple hair walking towards his master. "It's obvious what we had to do. You were our target after all..." He said as he held up a certain something, a lock of all things. Amu struggled in Ikuto's grasp, croaking. "M-my k-key! I-I thought I lost it when the train took my mom and sister! Where'd you find that?"

"Easy. Took it from around your neck. And looks like it did the trick. Sad though, for when we found Madame Utau, who had actually wandered off with amnesia right after falling across the dirt, had been captured again and beheaded. Terrible, all because of the little snobby junior we had met when we tried leaving Utau's cell. And of course, in rerun, we did the old "eye for an eye" feature and we ended up watching his funeral from above the high buildings of Kuro City. Same goes for the lovely woman and youngster too. Terrible, just terrible." Ikuto glared at him, only to fire a bullet into the air. Amu's eyes slammed shut, only to not feel anything at all. "That's enough, Nagi." Amu's eyes widened, at the news and the earlier gunshot scare. Not only was her possession taken away, but Tadase?

Killed for another dead person?

Sure, she never loved him, but that was too low. Especially if it was only to retrieve another criminal. "You sick bastards! How dare you kill Tadase! I can't believe you would go this far just to do that! Release me at once!" She screamed aloud as she kicked and squirmed, only to have a bullet go straight through her thigh. She cried out in pain as her windpipe began to weaken, the piercing pain digging in and the warm blood starting to trickle down her leg. Ikuto silenced her with his lips, only to make her lose her breath. He instantly cut off, only to find her unconscious. "We've had enough for tonight. Retreat and head back to shelter immediately."

"But sir, what about the girl?" A timid voice asked. Firing the bullet in the direction of that comment, a limp body fell to the dirt, the blood pooling underneath his soiled clothes. "Enough questions, unless you want to have your date entwined with this fool down there. Follow my orders, unless you want to all die under my hand." And with that, everyone began to leave, dimming the fire down and heading towards the west.

As for Il, she walked up to Ikuto, watching him sling Amu over his shoulder. "But what really are we going to do?" He only turned toward her and pushed her back, earning a grunt from her. "What was that for, Ikuto!? What's gotten into you?" He only walked it off, as if nothing happened. However, Il became persistent, only to stalk him over. "Ikuto! Don't ignore me! Get your ass over here, now!" He only turned towards her and shot her down, making her cringe and crinkle across the dirt. Il spat out blood, coughing furiously and clutching her chest in pain. "I never knew that you had this side of you, I swear it on my dead body." He grinned.

"You never knew about this. Right? Or is it that you were watching us in the shack?" He grinned as he set Amu down, moving his face towards Il's. "How I nearly made my move on her." Il couldn't speak, only to cough blood on to Ikuto's chin. Disgusted, he fired another shot, though this time it hit her leg.

"Hey, calm down." Il finally spoke. "But yes and no to that... One..." She said, he voice getting weaker. "You love her, don't you?"

"If all of that was to prevent her from going into Tadase's arms, then yes. I am in love with her." He said as he turned away from the dying woman. "Want me to shoot you again?" Il whimpered. "Fine, I won't say..."

"Good. I'll just leave you here to have a better fate than all the others." Ikuto said smirking, picking up Amu as he began to walk off. "Ikuto," Il muttered one last time. The blue-haired man stopped in his tracks, only to answer. "Yes now?"

"How is this better?" She asked.

"Why," He pursed his lips. Walking off as he watched Il cough one last time before she lay limp and still in the dirt. "You're not rotting in a jail cell."

...

"Ikuto...?" Amu rose from the mattress, only to realize that her chest was bare and exposed, like the time that he changed her. Grabbing the wool blanket, she found him staring out the window, an emotionless face reflecting from the glass. Slowly, she got up, wrapping the blanket around her body, only to realize the bandages and the dried blood. On the small desk, two bullets, covered with blood lay. Nevertheless, she walked in the darkness, questioning. "Is that you, Ikuto?" She didn't receive an answer until he turned around and mashed his lips against hers, his tongue taking the opportunity of slithering into her wet cavern as she gasped in surprise. He explored her mouth, his tongue finding the other muscle and fondling with it, making her whimper in fear.

Pulling away, he panted heavily, watching as Amu began to stumble back, the blanket dropping to the floor. Sure, she was glad that the darkness of the room was hiding her red-tinted cheeks, but the moonlight was exposing her body full-on to the man in front of her. She gasped, only to grab the blanket off the floor and wrap it around her once again. "Why? After all that's happened, why would you go this far to kill people?" He only approached her, grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to the bed, only to make her sit, taking his place beside her.

"You want answers? That's fine with me, considering that everyone that had lived in our drama has disappeared miserably, and that now, it's only you and me now." She trembled as his hand inched on her arm, making her spine tingle. But this was the time for answers. No other time like the present, before everything could disappear, before the bad omens could swallow the cluelessness of it all. She needed him to confess everything that's happened since their first encounter. "Ikuto, I—" She paused, before going on. "Why did you do so many wrong doings? Doesn't it hurt inside...?" He only pierced her with his cold blue eyes, making her shudder in anticipation. "If it did, do you think I'd still be here?" She whimpered, only to let him continue. "But hell, life isn't fair anymore. All of those innocent people aren't what you think they are. Words aren't always filled with milk and honey. There's always that drop of poison to them." Amu only dropped her head down. "But that doesn't happen all the time now, does it?"

"Couldn't you tell, Amu?"

"What?" She glared. "There are times when you testify to the point that your heart can give out. Determination never had its limits. Words may hurt you, but not all the time."

"You're dense, aren't you?" Ikuto growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and tugging it so that her ears were near his lips. "Not everyone means what they say. It's like daggers digging into your flesh, unable to be ripped out. Those scars that are left sting you, leaving you traumatized and engulfed in such agony. I went through a hard life, Hinamori. Seen things that made me bleed on the inside, lost the most treasured things in the world, and worst of all, was ignored by society itself. In fact, I could be considered the lowest level of the social structure as of the day I came into this world!" Amu could feel her throat tighten, his words like blades sliding against her wrists. "And then I met you of all people..."

"W-what...?" The pink-haired girl cringed, her heart merely stopping.

"Yes, you. Those rich folk that had tortured my flesh and blood. I had to watch miserably as the were whipped and beaten, only to be burned with cries of exile and victory. And what happened later was no walk in the park. I was sent to Hell for no reason at all. My heart was at its limit, and I needed a release from it all. And now, here I am, alone again. In matter of moments, you'll be after the others as well." He said as he pulled out a pocket knife. And after you, I'll be gone too. Gone so that I won't be able to taste this hell-bound world anymore." Pushing her down, he slid the blade lightly on her throat, the crimson liquid already starting to leak. "I-Ikuto..."

"Stop talking, Amu. Shut up so I can leave this world satisfied." He muttered harshly as he dragged the blade on her chin, letting the red trail expand. It trickled down the valley, leaving that sticky-sweet trail for his tongue to follow. She moaned in pain and pleasure, how the cuts stung, yet how his tongue made up for it. "Y-you don't have to do this, Ikuto."

"Don't lie to me, Amu. Don't try to free yourself anymore. I'm done with all those games." He said as he bit down on her neck, which made her moan stronger. Though Amu was melting into him, she was still persistent. "You have better things to do! There's always a shoulder to lean on, Ikuto. You just haven't found it yet."

"Stop it." He barked, biting into her pulse point. "Curse you and your idiocy. You can only say that because you grew up with a good life. A life where you wouldn't be able to understand what I've been through. Yet, you deny it and try to lie your face off. Tell me, why do you still try so hard?" Amu could feel the tears brim in her eyes. Mangling her strength together, she cried out as she kneed him, getting up and finding her clothes. "Where'd you put my clothes? You try to make me listen to you? I'm pretty sure that this would lead to rape, and murder. So why, why do you still hold on to me? Why are you hurting everyone around us? Of you're that lonely and ignorant, then just d—!" She stopped in her tracks as he grabbed her by her shoulder, mashing his lips against hers. Angered, she slapped him away, questioning his actions. "Why do you do that? You're kidding me. This is definitely leading to rape, Ikuto. Just please, spare me." Ikuto only pinned her back down, his tongue dragging down her neck, tingling her senses.

"You're too dense, Amu. Can't you see that I want you?" Ikuto panted out as he began sucking and nipping on a mound, teasing her. His tongue swirled around the beaded tip, making her shudder in utmost pleasure. Yet she still was unsure. He was definitely lying on this one. "You're lying again, Ikuto. Don't make things harder for you, me, or for anybody anymore. Just kill me already, so that we can both forget about this madness." He only shook his head, placing himself between her breasts. "How do you know?"

"Hadn't been enough of these games? These beautiful lies you keep twisting me with?" Amu muttered. Ikuto only sighed. Moving up, he stared at her with such pained eyes, making her pulse race. "You're killing me, Hinamori Amu. It's been bugging me ever since we've met. I can't hold it any longer."

"The fact that you want to kill me?"

"You're terrible."

"But, I don't understand..." Amu cringed. "You talk so poorly and so hatefully, and now here you are, saying that you're horny and whatever. What's your point? I already found out about what you and Il were talking about, so there's no use."

"I'll tell you afterwards. I swear, I really need you—"

"Not till you tell me. I don't trust you." Amu scoffed as she shuffled the floor, only to find her chemise. "Finally, now I can dress properly and head back to the city to report you. I guess I win, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Mhm. And you'll pretty much get arrested as well. Do you know where you're standing is now? You're just as wanted as me." Ikuto smirked as he watched her eyes widen. "How would you know that without getting caught?"

"I have connections, woman. I'm not a failure when it comes to black marketing and potential information sources." He said as he opened the windows. Turning around, he saw Amu lifting the hem of her nightgown, exposing her undergarments to the man. "What are you doing?"

"Well," She began, blushing. "If we both want our answers and explanations and such, we're going to have to find them ourselves. And besides, you're alone now, aren't you?"

This woman was mad.

"Whatever helps you sleep." He muttered, his pants growing tight. "But the point of the skirt lifting is...?"

"I'll travel and do whatever you want me to. We'll learn about each other... And probably see this "Utau's" grave or so. I want to help you, if life's this confusing for you."

This woman is crazy.

"I'm your opposing side, remember." He scowled. She only lifted the dress over her shoulders, exposing more skin.

"But why don't I try to feel what you've experienced. Our hearts are both at its limits and you know that. We have nowhere else to run, and we're on a death note. Please, I may sound out of character on this one, but think about it." He only turned to her and glared.

"You'll do all those felonies?"

"Yes..."

"And work as my partner?"

"Yes."

"Fulfill what I have in store—"

"Yes! Damn it, Ikuto! I'm trying to save you here. If life has to be this way, then we might as well help each other out. My mind is crawling all over the place and it needs a place to live. We've both been battered and pained, so why don't we settle down and hope for the better of what's left of us!?" She began leaking tears again, Ikuto only moving in cradle her unconsciously. "You actually mean those things?"

"Yes."

"Every single word?"

"If my life's worth the time, then yes. If you can't understand my words, then I'll be your shoulder to lean on. And you'll be mine." She cooed as she embraced him. "You don't have to be this dense."

"Amu,"

"Yes?"

"You really mean all that?"

"As much as you want me, then, yes." She released from his grip, removing the last piece of cloth before she stood brazen and bare before him. "But before I make my sacrifice, I have one request." She moved towards him, pulling him on to the bed, straddling herself and placing her lips by his ear. If this was what he wanted, so be it. She wasn't wanting this time and this man to be wasted with this world. It was no lie that she fell under that guilty charm.

"Ikuto." She purred.

"Yes, Amu?" He groaned, running a hand through his hair. Lured right into the trap.

"Touch me."

* * *

**Haha, Cliffy again I guess. I think. I'm sorry, felt like this chapter needed it. Oh well... My mind can get really creative with things... Yes, very. **


	6. Duo To Duo

This is pretty much where things steam up in plot line and content! Changed to M for a reason folks! Enjoy the tidbit, as well as this section. And maybe, I will continue this to a certain point. Depending on how everything falls in. I finally included Rima and Yaya, for I guess that's what was bugging me. Story time, darling lambs! And afterwards, some sleep... I do not own Shugo Chara!

.

.

.

* * *

**6) Duo to Duo**

* * *

"Touch me."

She could easily hide her pink-stained cheeks, courtesy of the evening background. This was an actual brazen request that he'd slipped through such innocent lips, only to make her recall; how did she morph into such disobedience and become such a disgrace? In fact, when did a serious conversation suddenly become a warningly cliff-like boundary between sanity and sex? If it answered her question, then maybe overseeing those erotic romance novels her mother used to read wasn't such a bad resource.

She felt the need to cover the flesh out of decency and embarrassment of her foolishness towards him, but he only chuckled and pulled her into an indecisive embrace, making her heart melt and race at the same time. What did she really want from him? Her motives were clear earlier; pretend to associate with him, maybe have a few tidbits of sexuality, and finish her perfect love story by beheading him and becoming the hero of all this. Surely, it worked out in her mind, yet it seemed that after pulling the wrong strings in reality, here she was, definitely off-script.

He released her from his embrace, got her off his waist, giving her a light flick on the forehead. "You're joking. A high-class woman like you wants me to run my grubby little fingers all over your prize. _Very_ smart, Hinamori."

"It's Amu. I thought we had agreed that we'd see each other as acquaintances." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We didn't, Amu." He began to test her patience. "You rather explained your incompetence and how you're making a deal with someone like me, who has no intention of having any mercy when it comes to life and murder. Dense little Hinamori, aren't you?" He grinned. Moving into her personal space, he began trapping her like a bunny in a wolf's den. "If I could, I would rape you and leave you dead on the tracks." He moved his curled lips to her pale neck, his tongue lightly dabbling on her canvas. "But maybe I could oblige on such a crazy opportunity. Maybe then could we discuss our terms."

"Only if you don't kill me." She muttered as she felt his tongue trail over her throat, inching closer to her collarbone. He stopped between her breasts, feeling her heartbeat faster and faster. Grinning, he let his teeth graze the valley between her mounds, making her purr and mewl at the touch. Taking those tones as a request, he ventured more of her, moving towards one breast and letting his tongue fiddle with the swelling bud, the feeling of his tongue making her arch, bringing her chest closer to his awaiting face. Instead, he only held out his hand, inviting her into his sin. She took it, without hesitation.

Together, they lay down on to the small mattress, their bodies pressing together, tongues dancing so skillfully and sinfully. Sexy, arousing, especially when he knew that just removing his clothes was just a step away from clashing with her fine, bare, and needy body. His tent in his pants could not get any bigger than what he was feeling. This one was definitely different from the other Mary-Sues, prostitutes, and deals on the side chicks that he's fucked. She was definitely the first to make him topple.

Surely, he had second thoughts as he let his tongue invade her mouth. She was definitely a virgin, so this would get messy if they were to go farther down, the bull's-eye being between their legs. Secondly, her motives were still suspicious, indecisive and hazy. Who knows what she'll do, considering that there's a risk that she'll turn him in to the officials. Criminal, murderer, and alleged rapist.

But hell! She's on the Wanted list too. No matter what she says, it'll be ignored and unbelievable, the evidence being all that she's done with him. Hiding that you blew up a train and been traveling with a criminal is just too slippery, obvious and superficial. This girl's made headlines in all the wrong places.

Surely they would be able to have a really good fu—

"Ikuto! Rima and Yaya are back!" A sickly familiar voice echoed as the door of the cabin collided with the floor, two girls walking into the room. Amu felt her blood run cold, grabbing the first thing she could find and tossing it on herself. Ikuto quickly got off of her and fixed himself, addressing the two in a polite yet haughtily expression. "I thought you two died!"

"Well, hello to you too." Rima snapped, offended, her eyes flaring at the only man in the room. "What a delightful way to greet someone after not seeing them for months." She flashed out a fan, cooling herself down after a long journey. "Do you have any Darjeeling? Or perhaps, the finest hot chocolate, piping hot? And make sure that there's some strawberry marmalade and those extra drizzled honey cakes I adore..."

"And maybe some of those thin sugared pastries that's been selling really well!" Yaya chimed, licking her lips. Noticing Amu, she walked over to her, her frilly dress sweeping across the floor, making a ton of noise. "Who's this cutie? Yaya just adores lovelies like these!"

As if Amu were a doll, she began examining and observing her, toying with her rose-hued locks, squeezing her cheeks, even trailing a finger around the curves of her shoulders. This made the girl uncomfortable, making her squirm at the touch. Amu felt sorry for Ikuto though. Just the pain of being interrupted and watching her get fondled by somebody else other than him was too ironic, and definitely a bother for the tent in his pants. She stood up, only to wrap the blanket around her, like a tube dress, fixing up her hair so that she could look somewhat presentable.

"Ikuto," Rima scoffed. "The tea? Cakes? In fact, do you have anything edible at all?" Her complaints drove him over, making him walk over to her and grab her by the chin. "If you're so hungry, them eat yourself for all I care. I have nothing but mold and rats, if that's what brings your appetite to an edge." He growled. Rima's eyes widened in shock, dropping her fan on the lint-filled floor. "The money, Ikuto. What h-happened to all the money...?"

"It's all gone! Freaking woman! I can't do anything about it anymore! I lost everything in the rail accident leagues ago! And now you're come here, and complain for food and wages, when you can't even support yourself!? Asking for something so impeccable like back then!?" He said, his sanity falling apart with each word. "Your good life is over already, Mashiro Rima. I have no other ways to support you." Rima could feel her blood boil at those words. It couldn't be, that the inevitable had finally arrived and was now eating away at them. "That _can't_ be true Ikuto."

"It is. Otherwise we'd be in Kuro by now." He groaned, releasing her from his state. Trying to calm himself, he collapsed on a wooden stool, holding his head in his hand.

Rima however, clutched her chest, her breathing becoming slight and heavy. Yaya quickly ran up to her, whipping out her fan and tending her partner. The blonde was unable to speak, only to give the burden to Yaya, who was very clear of this situation. "Rima wanted to tell to you that we owe a debt. A really big one, towards the Hotori family line. Tadase's son, Kiseki, is now the current successor, and demands that we pay wages for not just his father's death, but for all the others as well. He also wants the hand of Hinamori Amu in marriage in a week's time, otherwise he'll capture us and kill us with his bear hands." Ikuto chuckled, where as Amu gasped. Tadase really went this far...? It was then that she realized that all that he was after was her fortune. In fact, his plan was so desperate, that he forced his younger brother to follow his footsteps.

"When was this recognized?" Amu asked, trembling.

"Um, maybe about a week after his death I could say. Either then, or at his funeral." Yaya said, pressing a finger to her lips. "Security was really tight with his burial and eulogy, so we ended up buying these pretty black dresses to play with the mood. Elegant, isn't it?" She giggled as she twirled around, Rima finally regaining her senses. "Yaya, you told them?"

"Yes. Nothing else to hide about that!" She chimed, digging in a small purse around the waistline her dress, only to pull out something wrapped in a handkerchief. Rima curiously poked at it, only to unfold it and reveal a cranberry scone. "You shouldn't have, Yaya! Why help a dear, old peasant like me?" Rima exclaimed, her sarcasm very prominent. Yaya only chuckled, moving it towards her. "You're my partner in crime, so be it!" Rima flashed her a crooked smile, only to pout again. "But I cannot eat this without my tea..." Ikuto could only laugh at her. Grabbing a bucket, he left, walking over the abused door.

As for the three women left all together in one room, it was then that Rima could begin her interrogation of the suspicious and pink-haired unknown figure sitting on the mattress. Pushing her blonde locks to either side of her shoulders, she immediately walked over to Amu, her shoes clicking heavily against the floor. "And who may you be, little lamb? I see that Ikuto may have found yet another prostitute while on his robbing spree I presume?" Amu shook her head, gripping the sheet. Sweat began to coax the back of her neck, the dirty, sticky feeling she despised coming back to her. It seemed that rather when she was the one playing that girl's role, karma had seemed to turn the tables and do a switch.

"No, nothing of the sort..." She muttered. Rima instantly pulled out a small butter knife from her skirt, inching it closer to her neck. "So it be that you're a possible spy from the Hotori family! And that you may be the Hinamori Amu that Kiseki may marry..." Amu froze in shock, the blade on her throat, drawing a thin line, the familiar crimson sticky liquid starting to form. Luckliy, Ikuto had just came back from fetching eater from the well, only to see some of Amu's situation go down. He immediately shoved Rima away from her bringing Amu towards him. Trembling in fear, the pink-haired girl only grabbed on to his shirt, the warm tears starting to grow. Rima however, instantly put the knife on the table, next to her scones. Opening a random drawer, she instantly found tea leaves, only to urge Ikuto to prepare her tea. "Ikuto," She commanded, only to have Yaya at her side, who had turned her back on what went down earlier.

"You tried to kill her?" He questioned as he set down a bundle of sticks into the small embers. Fanning it, he began to prepare a pot, filling it with the well water. "You're a terrible excuse for a woman."

"Who knows? You shouldn't be claiming that you're a man, too. And goodness, she might be a spy from the Hotori clan. I'm not risking it anymore for someone as dull as her." Rima crossed her arms over her chest, pulling out a seat for Yaya as she dusted off the table. The water in the pot was already at a boil, the tea leaves already dropped in. Yaya watched the steam, only to wave her hands over the pot, as if she was a powerful Mage. "Brew, bubble, cast upon thy—"

"No, don't ruin my tea time with such immature poetry, Yaya." Rima scoffed as she looked around for teacups. "And how will we be able to drink the tea, Ikuto?" He growled, only to point to a small glass cup, which had tiny cracks on the bottom and around the rim. "No. I wouldn't drink from that even if it costed me my life."

"Then die then."

"_Not_ without the proper tea, I presume?"

"You can have your fancy tea and your biscuits in the afterlife. For now, eat and drink what I've offered, other wise, I'll bail on what you have before me. We'll have to leave soon before the train leaves us." Rima and Yaya both nodded, Amu baffled at his words. "_Another_ one!?" She gasped.

"You're my partner. And we need to save you from being tied to that purple-haired freak for the rest of your life. Murder-wise." He explained.

"And from us getting arrested." Yaya added. "But either way, we will anyways, and the chances of us going to Hell are plenty... So why not enjoy our lives as it is?" And with that, she dragged Rima and her little tea party on the go, heading north towards the station. "Operation, Let Die is a go!" Yaya cried out in the distance, as well as Rima's complaints being heard as well. Amu however, was left with may questions. Grabbing her clothes, she immediately began to dress, not minding that Ikuto was watching her. Especially at an urgent time like this.

"But how are we going to get there?" Amu asked, tying up her hair. In a few minutes, she had slipped on the clothes Ikuto gave her, leaving the pink dress she had carried along behind. It had too many dreadful memories, and it wasn't fit for her anymore. Things have changed. Yet even with that being the case, she still couldn't believe that she was actually blind enough to consider doing this with him!

Ignoring her, he handed her a small blade, grumbling that she place it away immediately, for Rima and Yaya shouldn't be making such sensual conclusions about them as partners. They already knew too much. "Use it when I tell you. This time, it's us four versus the pack of guards and military onboard a train that's supposedly stopping in Kuro City for Kiseki's addressing and speech towards the people about the mayhem. But mainly about announcing you and him in Holy Matrimony." Amu's eyes widened.

"You're selling me out!? You bastard!" Amu cringed before elbowing him. "Maybe I might as well use the blade on you."

"Considering that I'm far deadlier than you, I wouldn't tremble in your shadow, even if you had a few bullets or the government putting me at their mercy, Hinamori." He grinned, loading the bullet into his pistol. "I won't be selling you out yet. You're mine, I'm yours. We're working on our terms that we agreed on, correct?"

"You never agreed to anything, via, the little ramble you portrayed this evening." Amu snapped. Grabbing her by the neckline of her top, he eagerly whispered into her ear. "But maybe I could feel it when our lips met, something about you that's different. That's why I reconsidered."

"That you thought that I _wasn't_ a virgin?" She asked, gripping at his wrists.

"No, not that. And when did this become a conversation about whether you're a virgin or not?" He mumbled, making her cheeks tint into a light red.

"B-because you said I was different! A-and I'm pretty sure all the other girls you've slept with weren't v-virgins." Amu stuttered, her fingers winding and tangling among. "You make things look and sound so perverted, Ikuto!"

"That's because that's how you want it to go, Amu." He whispered seductively in her ear, making her tremble. "Now tell me really, were you kidding when you wanted me to touch you?"

"Y-yes."

"_Ah_," He spoke sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to wait for an answer then." Truthfully, it was obvious that she was lying, especially with her cheeks flushing and her body language. The power he had to look into a woman's thoughts and emotions. Call it erratic, but you could have considered him as the most perverted man alive, winning in both exterior and interior fantasies.

A loud and raspy train whistle ignited, making them step out of their situation and hurriedly move towards their place. Amu, who had still not received their answer for their way of transportation, had finally found out the hard way, smacking her like a brick swung against her face. "Why by train, Ikuto?"

He chuckled at her dense attitude, his wondering mind still focused on the operation and yet still wondering why he still stuck with his plans for her fortune. His plans were still the same, yet he thought that maybe some fun could be included within the package. Maybe that's what made her cute.

Hoisting her up, he carried her in a bridal style as the locomotive rushed by, moving from the ground and on to the moving vehicle, his feet barely making it on the dining car's roof with a clang. Many more noises and blood thirsty screams could be heard, for it seemed that Rima and Yaya had completed the ambush on the first dining car. This time was different, thanks to his stubbornness of ridding of his crew and only taking Amu with him.

It was only then that he could answer her, beginning to inch his way towards the main control. Stupid, she'd been with him long enough to know.

"Why, that's what _we_ do best."


	7. It's Like Seeing Your Reflection

This will be short...! Mostly since I'll be straight to the point. But yeah, you'll know when you see. Now, about reviews... I'm pretty pleased that I have some reviews, definitely worth having. I really love my introductions before each chapter, so I'll answer some recent reviews I guess...

God Fenrir: Oh, thank you. That makes me happy. I promise to make this chapter really good, even if it is short.

love crimson red ray88: It's what I aim for with this. But yeah, I will.

Warning! Slight content! I repeat, slight adult content!

And now to the story!

* * *

**(7) It's Like Seeing Your Reflection**

* * *

"We've got ourselves those runners!" A raspy voice cried out from the main control, the train whistle screaming loudly in the balmy desert air. The anticipation was fierce, the heat wave piercing and beckoning victims. Yet that didn't stop the quartet of bandits that infected the locomotive. They were best in these situations, and how they did it was full proof and confidential. Courtesy of Ikuto.

They held on till the brink.

"There! We got some rodents trotting down the main dining cars!" Another husky voice echoed through the desert, bellowing into the lone distance.

"They're armed too!" And with that, an ensemble of footsteps clanged against the heavy metal, the whistle wailing in distress of the violation to to the train's body. It was only after that whistle, that several gun shots were heard, and a forceful scream ached from the belly of the mountain of metal, crying out to evacuate while their lives were still intact.

As for the quartet of teamed forces, with only such little staffing requirements, they had managed to annihilate and rid of what barriers stood before them. Amu could definitely understand why the blonde and brunette accompanied them, via their charms of temptation and allure. Adding with their quota of kicking ass, they'd be just as arrogant as Ikuto. Yet with tea-sipping and light chatter, the balance fitting for the two, so maybe she could give a little kudos.

As for Amu herself, holding the blade that Ikuto gave her in hand, she felt invincible, almost immortal at what her life's shoved her through. From the locked cocoon that seemed to stay forever closed, to one of the area's Most Wanted criminals. If her mother was just to see this though, she would have sought out a team of sheriffs and would have had her beheaded. Her sister would look down upon her in such disgrace, the pity boiling in her amber orbs. And of all things, she was able to tarnish the Hinamori family name by ganging up with the notorious Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the biggest villain she's ever distinguished in her life, only to be kidnapped, nearly invaded, and now hanging her life on spider silk.

In her perspective, the only reason why she didn't decline the idea of teaming up with him was simple; close in and then go for the kill. She was a bit tingly in the best way when she saw her mother blow up into smithereens, yet losing her sister was even worst than drenching her best dress in the sly red dirt that lined the road in her hometown. And if giving it trillions of hard scrubbing wasn't enough to bring either her dear sister or what she called her best friend, then life was no more than just the tiniest grain of salt. But majorly, this was just to avenge he family name, and to merely gain some attention for doing something so superfluous and heroic for once. Girls had their ways, and she wasn't going to be a wife who only cooked and cleaned.

Well, that was if she was to become one.

And it was _all_ thanks to Ikuto.

Running through the now abandoned and frustrating obstacle of avoiding the corpses sprawled on the floor, her stomach churned. The only time she was able to interact towards a dead body was when her father died, his body laid out and ready for cremation. Even on attending her father's viewing, when he was dressed to enter the doors of a heaven like no other, she had immensely acquired a depression that ate at her mind, infecting her like a disease. She never expected to be in this point of time. The bleeding, scorned faces and lifelessness only induced her to collapse right there and then.

Stopping in her tracks, she tripped over someone's head, the impact with her foot, jolting the lifeless head like a doll, falling to the ground. At that moment, the speed of the locomotive began to accelerate, keeping her from standing. Reduced to crawling, instead of carrying on the mission, she only turned towards whom she tripped over, only to mentally slap herself. A porcelain face of child, still in her baby steps, lay there pale, eyes rolled fiercely back, her lips bruised and watering with the sickly familiar substance that haunted her slumber. It hit her. _Real_ hard.

Such mockery only brought back tragic memories.

This little girl was the proof of why she was still existing in this world; because it was Ami who died, and thus, she was the one to be taken as a hostage. Now here she was, assisting in the same situation that her sister had lived through, and died through. Her heart was no longer innocent and free. Rather, it was under chains, tainted ad beating towards it limit.

Amu could only caress the child's face, wondering how this little girl ended up to die and was destined to practically transform into ashes as soon as she departed along with Ikuto, Yaya, and Rima. She could definitely feel an insight reeling in; a mother who would cradle her in loving arms, a father who was her biggest fan, a home that seemed like a castle in fairy tales, and the compassion of the warmth never-ceasing, lasting forevermore. Yet the paleness of the small child's skin was practically a new page that opened up, meeting mirrors with Amu. It was as if the little girl reflected the woman, making her blood run cold. With ever stroke upon the soft yet cool flesh, she could feel pity whirl in her chest, the warm tears ready to snake down her red-tinted cheeks. It was only then, when Amu got up, that Ikuto had barged in, Yaya and Rima in tow. "Amu, we're done here! We've got everything we need, so let's fasten up the explosives and run this pop-stand!" Ikuto commanded he held his head high, the sound of boots clicking against the wooden floor. Amu, however, was resistant, ignoring his orders and rather kneeling down by the dead child whom she had mourned for. "No."

"Are you ignoring me, Hinamori?" Ikuto growled, a raspy tone omitting from his throat. "Are you crazy or what? Or is it just that you want to die now?"

"I-I won't let you blow up this train, Ikuto." Amu said as her trembling hands clutched the young girl's. "I-I won't let you!"

"Stupid," He began to build up in tension and anger. "These people are what brought you and me to what we are now! Isn't it time that you know your place? You're one of us now. The past you cherished long ago murdered you, betrayed you." And with that, he turned his back on her, urging her to get up and heed orders, yet she still pulled away.

"You're telling me that _I_ was the one who caused all of this!?" Amu screamed out, grasping the girl's hand even tighter. "Ikuto, I was one of these people! My life was fine until you came along and kidnapped me! In fact, I wished that I was blown up with my family instead of blowing up innocent ones! So what kind of shit are you trying to pull over my eyes Ikuto!? I didn't do anything to you that made me into this hideous beast!" She cried out. Her tears landed on the girl's skin, her heart already pumping towards its limit. Angered, Ikuto scoffed, jolting down and grabbing Amu by the chin, only to mutter threateningly.

"You've... Actually had the courage to act so brave in front of someone who could snap you like a branch, Amu...?" His hand slithered to her neck, resting harshly upon her throat. "My, my, it's time I finally taught you how rough I am with those who disobey me..." And with that, he grabbed the dead girl who Amu had held on to, throwing her aside as she landed with a thump on one of the leather chairs nearby. She crouched in fear, inching back as Ikuto preyed closer to her, his eyes steaming with punishment and a hint of lust. Her heart began to race, her pulse reaching a speed she had never felt before, almost terrifyingly inhuman. Yet it sharply paused for a second when she felt her back hit the metal wall of the car. And with that, Ikuto used that as his advantage, pinning her down roughly and letting his hands roam over her body.

"N-no!" She cried out, mortified by his actions. "I-Ikuto...! P-please, s-stop it! W-why...!?" She pleaded as his lips latched upon her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin. His teeth were like blades digging into her neck, a pain that seemed so different from what she felt before. It was either the speed of the locomotive, or whatever had seemed to be fogging her mind, but she knew only that she was done for. Fate had finally placed its bet on her soul, and it wasn't showing any mercy.

His tongue trailed down to her collarbone, leaving marks all over what had once been such blank skin, what everyone expected of her. How would her mother react upon seeing her, abused and violated by a man she didn't come to love? Her sister would definitely have to be treated for trauma. And her late father, what could he expect from his little girl who did these sinful things...? Her mind lingered farther away, that only then did she realize that Ikuto had finally torn down the barriers between their flesh. Lowering himself, his warmth began rubbing furiously against hers, his groans building up. He seemed to be teasing her, yet she didn't react the way he wanted it to go. Instead, he only went down on her more, teasingly pushing the tip in just a bit before rubbing up against her.

Amu could feel time fly by, his privacy colliding with hers, the out of her stomach waging a war between pleasure and guilt. Was it okay to induce the desire when it was pain that had discovered her first? In her heart, the gluttony of hatred against this man was all riled up, ready to turn the tables and grab the blade, but yet he mind was beginning to fall into need, the need of feeling locked between this man whom she engrossed that she'd be freed from what she called her prison cell.

So why was her mind still flaring artillery with her heart?

Ikuto grunted as he felt the pleasure begin to surge. When they had that conversation in the cabin, he knew that something bot and heavy was bound to happen, yet it just didn't occur at the right time. Wasn't she the one that wanted this in the first place? He loomed before her, taking a quick look at her face, clenched up in what appeared to be retaliation and pleasure. Feeling as if a wire busted in his mind, the substance poured on to her belly, making her shudder. Feeling a slight tinge of accomplishment, he couldn't wait any longer, only to slam himself into her, making her wail out loud as he broke the barrier that kept her as a virgin. The blood began to trickle out, her tears beginning to furiously fall from her puffy honey orbs.

Her heart began racing, her body struck with a force stronger than an impact with a train. She could feel him, her body clamping around him in need, as if never wanting to let go. Yet her heart still fought on, urging her to pull away. A fight between mind and heart was definitely prominent, her mind falling into a guilt trip. Moments later, her body calmed, yet only to soon be tortured with his thrusts.

Ikuto could feel the heat coursing around him, her body sucking in what he had to offer. Sure, her heart was very critical towards his body, yet her mind seemed to enjoy each second.

"Naughty little girl, you seem to be _enjoying_ your punishment..." Ikuto whispered as his movement became heavier and sensual, making her toes curl and her voice creating such delectable noises. "And of course, you can't blame me, right? You were the one that told me to touch you. So you have no right to fight back, right?" She only whimpered, her chest heaving heavily. Either it was, to override her heart, or corrupt her mind.

And in the end, her _mind_ seemed to pull her in, drowning her.

"Ikuto...!" She could only moan as his hips mashed against hers, synchronized into what she was only up to offer. I-Iku...!"

"You bad girl..." He groaned out as he threw his head back, releasing into her. The warmth tickled her senses, making her follow as well. She moaned out loud as he arched her back, a delightful mixture of pain and pleasure enveloping her like crazy. Pulling out, he got up, grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing. "I'm practically done with you, Hinamori Amu. Now it's your turn to decide; remain as what you truly are, or keep running away from your own shadow. I already know what game you're playing at. You spout words that have no meaning, when you were the one who never intended to say them. So tell me," He mumbled as he walked off, leaving her there with the lifeless forms.

"What do you truly look for in this madness that you live through?" Her hand flew out, trembling. "I'm looking for..." She muttered. "I-I'm l-looking... F-for..." Her hands moved to her bare chest, grasping it. "I-I'm..." She hung her head low, the first tear falling out like a beacon.

"I'm looking for a way to kill you."

...

Rima pursed her lips as she struggled to open the crate, the crowbar not wanting to succumb to its wielder. Yaya, however, seemed to have given up, laying back against the boxcar's prison-like walls, sulking. "People these days, are nothing but dumb travelers."

"Isn't it obvious enough...?" Rima grunted as she forcefully tried to lift the lid. "What nincompoops bring explosives on a transportation system that has denizens on board?"

"Ha, I know right!" Yaya giggled as she kicked her feet against the dusty floor. "And who would have thought that we could pull the wool over Ikuto's eyes like that, right!?"

"Sh, he'll hear us if you don't pipe down..." Rima scolded as she finally got the box open, throwing the crowbar aside. "Finally!"

"Good job, Rima!" Yaya smirked as she grabbed a handful of dynamite sticks. "Well, the only hard part is getting these past Ikuto without getting caught."

"Exactly." Rima grinned. "What a liar Ikuto's been. But of course, we always get our way with him, right? And with that, we'll be able to nab the money he's hidden in Kuro. We'll have to just leave pinky and him to perish with the dining cars, while we take the good stuff and make our way towards the loot!"

"Aw," Yaya cooed, entwining her fingers. "I actually did enjoy the pink girl's company..." Rima only whacked the brunette with one the sticks, silencing her. "Oh, really? And where would we go of she were to live among us?"

"Jail again, I think..."

"_Exactly_."

"Never mind, Rima! You're always so cold at times." Yaya chimed as she opened the back sliding door, making her way towards the ladder that lead towards the roof. "Oh, well, I'll be done in no time."

"Good," Rima waved as she grinned. Everything had gone as planned, the treasure in sight. Boy Ikuto, are you in for a surprise of your life. As long as Amu was at her vulnerable state and that this train was on its way to Kuro with no trace, the two girls had it in the bag. Besides...

Wasn't that how life worked?


End file.
